A Poke-Breeder's Assistant
by Nitro-Needle
Summary: Marty, a young assistant pokemon breeder, lives in Sinnoh. However, it's not just aiding in birthing, and providing egg incubation, that's in his job. Sometimes, pokemon need a way to relieve their pent up heat, without a mate. Sometimes, they need a human to get this tension out, and that's where Marty comes in. (NSFW Warning: LEMON)
1. Chapter 1: Grace the Gardevoir

The air conditioned wind blew pleasantly as the door opened, and only a little shiver was given by the soul there, before they stepped in. It was a young man, his form lithe and full of restrained energy. He had a rather effeminate look about him, given the curves to his body, and his somewhat lengthy hair that puffed slightly out. He was carrying a large egg into the building, holding it as if it were precious crystal.

Finally, he came upon a wall-safe-sized incubator. Carefully opening it, and placing the egg tenderly, he set the temperature, and secured it. "Alright little guy," he chimed, "Just sit tight there, and Mommy will come and see you, once she's all better. Sweet dreams~" He gave a warm smile, and left it.

A few minutes later, after getting a drink of water, the human went ahead to fill out the paperwork. It wasn't an easy job, being a Pokemon Breeder's Assistant, but it was certainly a rewarding one. To ease the many concerns of expectant pokemon parents, was something that always made him smile. And it was so exciting to see the little things hatch, too! Of course, there was another benefit, but he wasn't expecting that for several more years. But just because something isn't expected, doesn't mean it can't, or won't happen.

Later, the door opened again, letting in some late-afternoon sun. The human looked up from the desk to see another, a woman in heavy duty gear, and blonde hair in a ponytail. She perked at the sight of him, "Ah, Marty. Just the man I was looking for!"

"Hey Ms. Rall," he chirped, "Just writing up for the Pidgiot's egg. Looks healthy and unhurt!"

"Ah, that's great news. Gave us quite a scare, with what happened. Glenda should be all patched up tomorrow."

"Okay! I'll be happy to hand it to her. That's the last birth of the season, right?"

"Yep! And, that reminds me…," a twinge of uncertainty faded in on her face "You don't have any prior engagements tonight, do you Marty?"

He shrugged, "Not really. Going home, getting some dinner, and playing some video games. Why?"

"Well, thing is, we were hoping to find a mate for Grace, the gardevoir, but no such luck."

Gears started turning in Marty's head, as if he were taking a pop quiz, "And she's only on her second year as a gardevoir, right?"

"Yes, and her hormones haven't had a chance to stabilize yet."

"Which could hamper her control over her abilities, and potentially hurt someone!"

Slightly amused by this display, she chuckled, " _Very good,_ Marty! You get a gold star. Now, that means she needs some…"assistance," with that, so…"

Marty gave a little blush, as he came to the conclusion, "So, you want me to find Wyatt to help her, right?"

"Well, no. Actually, I need _you_ for it, Marty."

He blinked a few times, then blushed harder, "... _Me?_ " his eyes slowly went wide.

"...Yes, you. See, that little fiasco with Glenda knocked Wyatt around a bit, and he needs some time to recuperate. Frank is out, and Dennis is still on vacation, and… Well, this being her second year, I feel she NEEDS a male. So, it pretty much falls to you."

So many parts of Marty were screaming for it, but the ones higher up argued otherwise. "But… I mean, I've never done it before. I'm just an assistant, right?"

"True, but you've shown great ability, and willingness to help when things get hairy. I know you're capable. Besides, you've seen how it works, haven't you? It's hardly any different for anthros."

"Well, yeah. ...And that's part of why I took this job…" he looked down in mild embarrassment, "And...I _did_ sign those release forms…"

"Do you have any commitments, or relationships? Or… Is this a matter of preference?"

"No… nothing like that. And… I'm free."

"Grace has done it once, already. So, she can lead the way, if that helps. Just be wary of her fin. Make sure she's comfortable, and ready, and it'll be nice and soft."

Marty slowly nodded, "Alright. I think I can do it."

Ms. Rall, smiled, "If you believe you can, I know you can."

"Right then. So… Do you want me to...now?"

She patted him on the back, "Eh, in about a half hour. You've worked hard today. Take your time to get ready, and Grace will just be waiting in the Special Quarters."

He bit his lip and nodded again, "Right. I'll do it." That wasn't long enough to go home to change, but enough to at least get a shower in.

In many cultures, it is a great taboo for a trainer to copulate with their pokemon, or any human with any pokemon, for that matter. However, with advances in speech aid technology, as well as human-pokemon relations, some things have changed. If a pokemon can demonstrate sufficient ability in communicating with humans, they can apply for a license allowing them to form deeper relationships with humans, and even give consent. Of course, this wasn't quite as complicated with the case of anthropomorphic pokemon, who were practically born with the innate ability to fluently communicate with humans.

As dusk rolled over, Marty approached the Specialized Quarters, still wearing the slim t-shirt, denim shorts, and boots he'd been working in. With his hand on the door, he took a deep breath, and opened it up.

Inside, it was much like a human bedroom, with Grace casually seated over the covers, reading a book. The gardevoir's form was elegant, yet robust. The gown, characteristic of her species, contained a C-cup bosom, and wide hips. Marty blushed, and wondered why such a beautiful pokemon lady couldn't find a mate the whole season.

"Um, h-hi." he sheepishly greeted her.

Grace looked up from her novel, "Hm?" revealing a bit of blush on her face from the pages. There was a bit of curiosity in her eyes, as she looked over him. "Hello. I take it you're Martin?"

"M-Marty. And, yes. I'm here for you tonight. Grace, right?"

She gave a nod, "Yes. I haven't seen you before. Are you new?"

He scratched his head, blushing harder, "Y-yeah. Pretty much just an assistant right now. And this is my first time...N-not my first day-I mean, my first time doing...this."

Grace smiled back, "This will be my second time," after a silent moment, she patted the bed, "Won't you have a seat?"

"Yes, of course!" he complied, slowly slipping out of his boots, "Sorry, if I'm a little jittery. Just a… just a little nervous, I guess."

"I was, too, last time," she sat beside him, her voice full of understanding.

"What was it like? I mean, was it nice?"

"Not...perfect...but not altogether bad…" she put a hand over his, gingerly stroking it. "I have a feeling you'll do better than him, though."

Marty blushed even harder at those words, though he was slowly easing in. "S...So...Where do we start? We just get comfortable first, right?"

"Right," she replied, and sat closer to him, continuing to stroke his hand. The human leaned in against her, and breathed slowly. Gradually, he nuzzled up to her, and rubbed her lap. She put her arm around her, and stroked his shoulder. The two went on like this, possibly for longer than officially necessary, before he finally decided to check.

"...Alright, Grace. ...I just need to check your fin…" He raised his hand up to her chest, and felt out the crimson tip. It was smooth, soft, and safely rounded. "...Okay." He gave a little sigh of relief.

Despite this being only her second time, Grace was mildly amused by this, and rubbed his head. "You are a cautious one. But sweet." She hugged him close, pressing him against the rest of her torso.

"Oh…W...wow...And your breasts are so…" his eyes rapidly darted up to hers, before he got a feel in. She smiled, and gave him a little kiss on the forehead. "Are you sure this is only your second time?"

"Second time going all the way. But, other handlers have gotten close with me, plenty of times. This, I've done plenty of times. Go right ahead."

He cupped her breast. It felt just like marshmallow, wrapped in a silky pillowcase. "They're so soft...and beautiful." He buried his face in them, letting out a little moan.

"You can lick them," Grace whispered, getting slowly aroused, "...Please."

Doing as he was told, Marty drew his tongue along them. Specifically, the bare patches of skin that weren't covered by her top, without moving anything out of the way. "Mmmf...Mm, they're sweet," he purred.

The gardevoir's face was reddened, still a bit bemused, and a little flustered. "That's not what I meant... I mean under my… Or, why don't we get undressed?"

He blinked, "Oh, right," he slowly stood up, "I-I can look away if you want.." She didn't seem to mind, and went right ahead, without answering. Lifting off her green top, and removing her white slip, she exposed herself to him, before the boy could even start. "...Or...that…" he murmured, with a red face, and went on to undress himself.

"You're quite a petite, young one, aren't you, Marty?" she remarked, seeing his bare, smooth chest, "Are you sure you're of age?"

He pulled his shirt back down, his face even more flustered, "I-I am eighteen! I promise! I-it's in my p-papers, and my-"

"Don't worry. I trust you. Just commenting," she put her clothes aside, and sat back on the bed, "Please, continue, Marty."  
"O-okay," he nodded, and continued to strip. But, he was interrupted again, when his shorts came off, and she noticed a curiously shaped blue garment, not designed for such a bulge.

She almost giggled, "A-and a boy...wearing panties?"

Marty's eyes glistened, ready for tears, as he looked more embarrassed, and practically whimpered, "Y...yeah...I...I'm so-"

She stopped him, with but a finger over his lips. She smiled warmly, stroked his hair, and whispered. "You don't need to feel ashamed, Marty. All I am saying, is that you're cute. Just, really cute. And if you don't feel comfortable, after all this, I won't hold it against you to stop."

The boy gave a weak smile, and hugged her tightly. She embraced him gently, in return, lifting them both back onto the bed.

The two cuddled for a while. Stroking each other gingerly, their legs intertwining, and both truly warming up. Marty eventually noticed the pillowy mounds with the emerald tips, that were the gardevoir's teats. And just a shared look later, he brought his tongue over them.

"That's the way," she sighed, her arousal returning, "Give them both lots of love, and attention. You can even suck them."

That got his interest. Quickly, Marty brought his lips over one, and gave the tip a little squeeze. It didn't take much for some sweet, creamy milk to squirt into his mouth. A low, "Mmm…" escaped him, and he eagerly suckled more.

"Ahh…Yes, like that...Be sure to get both," Grace cooed. For what seemed like minutes on end, he nursed from her breasts, easing pressure from within, and rather hungrily, too. She rubbed his back & sides the whole time, getting more excited inside, as he went. "M...my. You've certainly got a taste for my milk, haven't you?"

He popped off one of them, with a sweet little smile, "Well, I guess I was a little hungry, too."

"I see," she rubbed his body more, now around his hips. There was hunger in her eyes, too. "Want to taste something else, of mine?"

He nodded, and felt her legs open.

"It's further down~" He crawled down the bed, until he was facing her flower. Just like him, she was hairless there. Silky smooth down to the green petals of her flower, fragrant nectar dripping out. Still a bit hesitant, he first licked along the alabaster skin above, just to get comfortable. However, that wasn't it for her. "L-lower…"

As she asked, he now lapped over the plump lips that were her entrance. It felt so similar to her milk, and yet so new. A tang, and new texture. The flower twitched, and quivered at his touch, surprising, and encouraging him. He paused, and whispered to her, "It's wonderful, Grace."

She placed a hand over his head, and whispered back, "Keep going…"

He continued, taking it all in, going deeper with his tongue in every stroke. The smell grew powerful, and practically intoxicating, with her flavor. He went faster, the more he tasted.

The gardevoir's body shifted, and shook. Their little moans were the only sound in the room. Her legs buckled, wanting to lock around him. Finally, she couldn't wait any longer, and spoke, "Marty…I'm ready...and I need it."

His lips left her gap, and slowly nodded with a little smile, "Me too," and inched up to her. He, with some of her assistance, slipped his panties off, and let his length hang free. "How does it look?" he sheepishly asked.

"Lovely~" she replied, reaching down to hold herself open. "Now please, Marty… put it in me."

He gave a nod, and lined it up with her entrance. "Here goes…" he shakily announced, and slowly pressed it forward, "Ahh...Oh, Arceus…" Her walls gripped at his member, squeezing it. And he was only halfway in!

"Yeeessss…" she tightened her arms around him, "All the way in~"

"Nnngg...Ghah!" A sudden motion slipped the rest inside. He felt her heat, her moisture, and both of their energy, now that they were joined. "I...I've never felt anything like this, before."

"Is...Is it good?"

They looked into each other's eyes. Their faces red, sweating, and trembling. "It's amazing…~"

The gardevoir held him close, her legs coiling around his, reminding his body. On instinct, he started to move. Slowly sliding it in, and out, he felt a pulse within her, and a rhythm formed. He thrust to the rhythm, she pulled him in, and both breathed in unison. "Yes~! Ff...fuuuck...Deeper, Marty~!"

"G...Grace...You're so tight inside! C...Can I...?"

"Yes! Yes you can. Please...deeper! Harder~!"

He did as he was told, plunging his member deep in & out of her entrance. Her insides welcomed it all, and even seemed to open, further ahead, taking him all the way in. Minutes passed, disappearing into the countless thrusts and internal spasms. As the two continued at it, their elegant reserve and timidity melted away, into carnal delight. The boy hammered away into the gardevoir's gaping womb, and fastened his lips around her nipple again, slurping the sweet pokemon milk right up. Grace's arms tightened around him, practically locking his head in between her breasts, while her mouth hung wide open, almost gasping for air.

The two kept going at this for what seemed like hours of blissful delight, before something triggered in both of them. A surge of energy and pleasure shot through their bodies, and both could feel the peak approaching. The two looked into each other's eyes, without the strength to speak, nor the focus to communicate telepathically, but that one glance was enough. Marty grit his teeth, and thrust as hard as he could, putting everything he had into one last push.

The two groaned in strain together, bodies tense, before collapsing together. Their mixed, but incompatible fluids slowly seeped out of her, as they lay together. They were both struggling to catch their breath, and Grace was the first able to speak, "Ahhhh… hhh… Much better!"

Marty slowly found the strength to withdraw, and look up to her properly, "I'm… I'm glad, Grace… Glad I could… please you… despite it being...my first." He weakly lay his head on her breast, a slightly dizzy smile on his face.

"And… you were actually much better than my first, Marty," She softly replied, stroking his hair, "My first said he'd be gentle… but I think he still treated me as just another… With you, it was much more comfortable."

He almost blushed, and nuzzled against her torso, "Ah… thank you…"

"And how was I, as your first?"

He smiled, and replied, "You were amazing," before lightly kissing her breast.

She stroked his ear, and the two lay together for a moment, before she realized about him, "Oh...Marty. I don't remember from my first time, but is there anything you need to take care of, after servicing me?"

Gears turned slowly behind his half-open eyes, and he had to think, "I...need to get a sample, and fill out a form… But not immediately after," he slowly looked back up to her, "Do you mind if I stay here just a little bit longer?"

The gardevoir smiled, and sweetly rubbed his shoulder, "Not at all. I was actually _hoping_ I could keep you a little longer."

And so the two rested, after all of that. One having taken the first big step in something big, and the other having taken the second. And while they would remain on friendly, professional terms, there's always something special about the first time.


	2. Chapter 2: Laura the Lopunny

Marty slowly opened the door, and looked around, and quickly covered his eyes when he saw her. The lopunny he was scheduled with, clad uncharacteristically in a halter top and boyshorts, or at least those were the clothes she brought with her. She was sitting half-naked on the bed, with one of her hands deep into her vagina. "H-hi, Laura! D-didn't know you were...uh...in the middle of something. I'll come back when you're do-!"

She only laughed at that, "PfAH-ha-ha-ha…! Oh, it's no trouble at all, Marty! In fact, I was doing this, because I was waiting for you. Why don't you come on in, and make yourself comfortable?"

"O-okay…" Slowly obliging, he carefully walked over, and sat on the edge of the bed. He timidly glanced out the corner of his eye to her, his face already red. "So, uh… I guess I should check, to see if…"

The lopunny perked at the idea, bent up her knees, and offered her clean hand, "Ah, yes! You have to check my hands and feet, to see that my claws are retracted and all that. Go on ahead, then."

Marty nodded, at least she understood this part of the procedure. Though her hand was covered with fur, it had a soft, fine quality that was both like velvet, and silk. It was almost like skin itself. "Claws retracted, here."

She then extended her legs up to him. They were strong, and her feet were firm, but still rather plush, in places. The thick, smooth pads were among the few patches of bare skin on her.

"Claws are retracted here. Then I guess let's see your...other…"

Before he could finish, she brought up the hand she'd been using right up to his face. The silky smooth fur was visibly matted in places, while her juices hung on practically every strand. Hanging in drops, arches, and strings. The smell was intoxicating, and yet unlike that of Grace's nectar. He almost felt like he could sit, and smell it all day.

"A...And claws retracted, here… I guess you're safe, then, Laura."

"Wonderful. So good to see an assistant who's...attentive to details like this. And now that we've gotten all that safety stuff out of the way…" she then pressed her pointer finger against his face, "...Lick it~"

Marty didn't hesitate much, and did as he was told. Extending his tongue, tentatively touching her finger, and slowly lapping it up. The taste was sweet, and had a cinnamon-like smell. It was similar, and yet completely different to the fluid of a gardevoir. The boy blushed, and delved further, coiling his tongue around to lick up more.

Before long, it was getting rather clean, and she extended more fingers for him to bathe. He looked to her, as if asking how it was, but she simply replied with a smirk, "Close your eyes, cutie~"

He complied, operating by only smell, taste, and touch. One finger after another, until he was licking all over her hand. Meanwhile, he felt her other hand at his hip, and a growing feeling of fresh air on his skin, as his shirt was slowly peeled off. "Ahhh…" he softly moaned to this, only to get her hand slid into his mouth, as an answer.

Compelling him to kneel up more, she got a feel around his body: his tight belly, his smooth legs, and his wide hips. Finally, she undid his fly, and slipped his shorts off. She let out a squeal of delight, "Ahh! So, it's true! You actually wear girls' underwear! Oh, you look so cute in it~!"

Marty's eyes cracked open, and pulled back, letting her finally remove his shirt. "Ah… S...So, that got around, huh?" he shyly asked.

"Well, I don't think it traveled too far, I just heard it from one of the breeders, while I was trying to decide, and then I made my decision. Decided to spice things up for my last time here, with a sweet little femboy~"

"Your last time? Would that mean this is your…?"

"Eleventh time. Both with humans and pokemon. I guess you could call me a veteran at this."

"R...Really? And you still need-AhhHAHH~" He was cut off, by Laura tenderly caressing his loins through the silky fabric.

"Why don't you get those shorts and shoes of yours all the way off? Then we can get to the real fun," the lopunny cooed. He did just as she asked, and felt her muzzle press against his taint, the moment his legs were free.

He moaned again, "Y...you're really kinky, aren't you, Laura?"

She only chuckled in reply, "I prefer "Experienced," sweetie. And when you're as active as a bunny like me, you look for ways to spice it up. Now get back on your knees, I want to savor this~"

From there, staring up at him, she slid his panties out of the way to reveal one of his orbs. The lopunny promptly kissed it, causing him to moan out again. She didn't expose much more, after that, preferring to suckle, tug, and tease his balls. "Nnn...ngahh…!" He moaned with pleasure & frustration as a spot, dark with pre, formed in the bulge that was still restrained by the string bikini.

"Oh? Already close, cutie?" she asked, looking with bedroom eyes up at him.

"Y… Yeah…" he whimpered, biting his lip.

"Well, then why don't you lay down with me, and we can help each other out," his knees wobbled, and practically fell down onto the bed, beside her. She merely giggled, laid sideways the opposite way. When he looked to her, all he could see were her open legs, and dripping pussy. "Don't hold back," she cooed, "Just eat me out, like a sweet little treat~"

Before he could answer, he felt his member spring free, and instantly warm, wet flesh surrounded it. He pulled himself into her, and practically squealed with arousal into her hot, juicy hole, "Mmmmpf~!"

His whole body felt like it was burning up, sizzling with sexual energy as he dove into her sweet depths. After just a taste from her hand, he'd been urging for the real thing, and eagerly thrust his tongue in, as deep as he could go! He wondered if he might even reach her hymen, then the thought crossed his mind, 'What if the sexual fluids of each species of pokemon had their own unique taste? What if there were also different tastes between males and females?' Sure, this was only his second time, but it didn't seem impossible. Though none of the reference books he went through suggested anything of the sort. Then again… those were only the official ones.

Laura moaned with delight at the taste of his meat, and the feeling of his tongue deep inside her. Ripples of pleasure shot through their bodies, and Marty even started to buck his hips a little. The boy could even feel her long front teeth rubbing against the shaft, and felt a pang of worry, only for it to be eased, as she moved his cock to the side, to suck deeper, and safer. Her tongue and lips polished his dick to a slick shine, and finally, she got her reward for it.

Marty moaned loudly into her vagina, while she did the same around his dick as the two came together. A dozen strings of sticky seed shot into her mouth, while a strong stream of juices shot into his. And it quickly filled his mouth up, and he had to let go. "Bwah-!" Was all he could let out, as that wasn't the end of her stream. More squirted out, filling his mouth over the brim, and thinly coating his face. He let out a few coughs to breathe again, before catching his breath. "Ahh...hahh…"

"Ah, that was a great warm-up, Marty~!"

"Warm...up…?" he weakly asked, before remembering that some pokemon like lopunnies, need to orgasm multiple times to truly climax. He let out a moan "Oh...right…"

"Ah.. I take it you need time to recharge, don't you?"

"Yeah… I'll try not to take too long," he sighed, crawling over to the nightstand, to get a drink of water.

"Well, in the meantime, would you like me to do anything to help you along?" Laura asked, a hint of lust returning to her voice.

Marty glanced back at the lopunny, remembering she still had her top on, and blush slowly returned to his face, as an idea entered his head. "Um… Well, actually…"

"Yes?" she cooed, cocking her head.

His tone turned shy and sheepish, "D...do you think I could see your...breasts?"

The lopunny chuckled and simply chirped back, "Of course!" before quickly lifting her top right off, and letting her luscious bumps flop free.

He would have realized he was being too formal, if he wasn't so mesmerized by seeing them. Plump bust, jiggling with energy, and wide araeola. He didn't even need to ask, as she crawled over him, practically pressing them into his face. Instinct took over, and he gently squeezed them both, suckling for milk. The lopunny chuckled at him, and let him enjoy it. "You like big boobs, don't you~?"

"Mmp-hm~" he only moaned back, his lips fastened around one of her teats.

After a few minutes of nursing, she pulled away, and went down his body, "Well then, let's see if my girls can wake up your boys…" she cooed, sandwiching his rod between them, and gently rubbing it.

"Hahh… Oh, fuck.." Marty moaned with pleasure as she started stroking him.

"...Especially Big Brother, here~" she whispered, licking her lips. He could only moan more, as she went to work. Alternating strokes, or pumping together in unison. She dipped down to lick the head, her tongue rolling around it, lapping up any pre.

Both could feel blood flow return, as his schlong firmed up again, and droplets formed at the tips of his and hers. Marty blushed all over, and could see Laura blushing as well, and hear that she was even panting.

"Nnngh…" she moaned, after long enough, and shuffled to sit on his belly, her plush ass acting like a big cushion. Raising her legs up, she then clamped his cock between her thick thighs, and started to jerk him off, while grinding him. Marty held her close, arms around her waist, before migrating to her breasts.

Suddenly she blurted out panting, "Please...Please tell me you're ready...I need this climax~!"

Jerked back to his responsibilities, and realizing in himself, he quickly answered, "I-I am!"

"Oh, thank Arceus~" she sighed, quickly hobbling off of him, and kneeling on her hands and knees before him. Her rear wobbled, and her round tail wiggled with anticipation. Glancing back at him, and using a pair of fingers to open the petals of her trickling flower, she gave the order, "Now, Marty… breed me~"

He gave an awkward chuckle, as he hobbled up to his knees and lined his length up, "Heh… You know that's technically not possi-"

"You know what I mean!" she interrupted him, "Now hurry up, and fuck me~!" Spurred on, he quickly drove it in, and gasped at the heat inside. "Ahn…! Yes!" she squeaked with pleasure, "Just like that! Fuck me, baby~!"

Driven on, he thrust in and out of her, while gripping her hips, he bucked his own as he penetrated deep into her womb. And she bucked with him. He was startled both by how fast they were going, for starting, and how he seemed able to keep pace with her. Laura arched her back low, thrusting back up into him. Their bodies slammed together, and his balls slapped against her clitoris. It was a strange mix of both pleasure and pain.

He wasn't sure how to take this combination of feelings, but his thoughts gave way to the lopunny's lustful plea, "...Marty! Grab… Grab me by my ears! Pull me by my ears, Marty!"

"But won't that hurt?" he asked, panting, but concerned.

'Yes! Do it! Do it now~!" Driven by her command and perverse instincts, he reached down, and clutched the dense fluff extending from her hip-length ears, and pulled back like they were fuzzy reigns. "AHHNN~! Yes! Yes! HARDER~!"

He could hardly tell what she found so pleasurable about having her ears stretched out like this, but all the same, she gave a hazy smile, drooling as she thrashed about, and felt him hammering into her birth chamber. Eventually, some pleasure from it seemed to creep in, but then the pain in his thighs made itself more apparent. But he had yet to blow! "L...Laura!" He weakly cried out, "I don't know if… I can keep going! I can't feel my legs!"

Without a word, nor a second wasted, the lopunny quickly arched forward, pulling him out of her. Instinctively, he let go of her ears, and felt her push him away. Falling flat on his back, head in the pillows, he worried he upset her, and quickly tried to speak, "I-I'm sorry-!" But instead, hers was a face full of lustful pleasure as she crawled on top of him. There even seemed to be hearts in her eyes.

"Don't you worry bout a thing, baby~!" With that, she guided his cock right back into her, as she straddled it, she let it sink in, and proceeded to bounce up and down on his love stick. She seemed a little gentler, this way, but perhaps it was simply that she was doing all the work. Marty could only find the inner will to lightly buck back.

"Ah, Laura… you feel so good~" he moaned pleasurably.

"And you…" she replied, "...Are just what I needed~!" She bent low over him, enticing him with her approaching breasts, only to have his head locked beside hers as her arms wrapped tightly around his head. Somehow, this made the pounding even stronger, as she held him in a reverse missionary position. He couldn't even reach her hips, but his pleasure pole hammered her love button harder than ever.

Before long, the two could feel it approaching, and both were panting, eyes shut, and coated in sweat. "I… Oh, fuck…! I think… I think I'm gonna-!" Marty began, before it all happened at once.

The lopunny pulled his head around to face her directly, and planted a kiss deep into his mouth. His eyes shot wide open as their lips locked, her smooth tongue pushed right into his mouth, exploring all around, stirring and circling his own. And at the same time, he felt his balls erupt like a volcano, his cannon firing load after load of hot, sticky spunk into her thankfully incompatible womb. And just as he filled her up, she emptied out a torrent of her juices onto, and around his blasted-off rocket.

The two clenched together, down to the last drop, before she finally broke the kiss off, and let out a satisfied sigh, while still catching her breath. She glanced back, and smiled at the mess they made, before laying her head down beside his. "Ahh…That was great! Haven't had one that good in a while…"

Her normal eyes turned to him, to find him still. Thankfully, he was still breathing, and his heart still beating, but he had a stunned look on his face as he caught his breath. And was that...a tear, out the corner of his eye?

Afterglow slowly giving way to concern, Laura gradually found the strength to pull her vagina from his penis, and lay on the bed beside him. Tendering a hand to his cheek, she softly asked, "M...Marty…?"

Finally blinking, he slowly turned to face her, "Y...Yeah, Laura?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I-I'm fine. I guess I'm just a...little shaken...by all that…"

Slowly, memories about selecting him returned to her, "How...how many times have you done it, again?"

"This was… my second time…"

Her look turned somber, "Oh...Oh, Marty, I'm sorry… I was too rough on you, wasn't I?"

"Uh, wha…? Um… I guess a little more than I was expecting," he replied, slightly disingenuous in his voice.

"I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have been so hard with you…" she sighed softly, gently hugging him.

"I-It's alright… I mean, it was great. You were amazing, Laura," he tendered to her, a little curious.

"And you were wonderful, too. Just… where did I go too far?"

"Uh… I guess I was a little concerned by you wanting me to pull your ears, but it got a little fun… Only other thing was…" He trailed off, slowly looking down.

"...Was what? Please tell me if I hurt you, Marty." she asked, looking down at him with genuine eyes.

"Well…" his eyes slowly raised to meet hers, "...Would you believe me, if I said that was my first kiss?"

That stuck into her, like a rock, and she hugged him tighter. "Oh, Arceus… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have…"

He softly nuzzled into her, "It...It's okay… I mean… I already lost my virginity, last time I did this… I suppose this was…"

"But you shouldn't let your first kiss be stolen by someone you hardly know...emotionally, like me. It should be with someone you have a link in your heart with…"

"Yeah, but… I dunno… I just never really got into the dating scene, I guess."

"Well, why not?"

"I guess… around the same time I got slight interests in people, I picked up on other interests for myself…" he let out a sigh, and smiled, "And I figured none of the cute ones wanted to be with a girly boy...who wears panties."

She smiled, and softly chuckled, "Why's that? Do you think they'd be jealous, that you'd be cuter than them?"

He giggled a bit, and his smile grew, "Heh… maybe… But, I guess this kind of job would also complicate things, wouldn't it? I mean, I'm basically a pokemon gigolo, aren't I? Who'd want to be with me...after that?"

Laura softly rubbed his head, combing his hair a little, "You won't know, until you try. I know you can find someone. You're not like me. You have a lot of love to give…" she looked down into his eyes, and smiled, "...And not just the physical kind."

He smiled back at those words, and nuzzled into her chest again. "I'll give it a try, then."

The lopunny smiled, stroking his hair, and bent her head down to his, before stopping. She only needed to see him smile back once more, before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"One more question, Laura…"

"Shoot."

"Could you pass me that water bottle on the nightstand? My legs are still kinda sore."

She chuckled, "Sure thing, babe~"

* * *

Hey all. I've been thinking a bit about writing more lemon fanfics, with ideas piling up. But one unfortunate thing that happens, is that I get the idea to connect them in a series, but then lose interest in that series I was creating. I do like the idea to combine smut with story, and still kinda hope to, But I thought maybe a more streamlined approach could work.

Basically writing the stories in a way that makes them a bit shorter (maybe), by focusing on the sex scene itself, without so much exposition, or story set-up. I still want it to be decompressed, but maybe trimming down/out most of the talk.

One particular example, as you've read, is this chapter A Poke-Breeder's assistant: instead of starting with him at base, getting the assignment, and maybe meeting the pokemon; it simply starts with him entering the room with the pokemon, and pretty much getting to the smut, with little bits of character sprinkled here and there.

Another, is for Sonic stories, which would consist of largely self-contained lemon fics, not being so tied to continuity of others.

For that, I'm thinking something of Shadow kinda just up and plowing Sonic, without too much regard for canon, or the like. Also, allowing me to play more loose with physique, such as Sonic and/or Tails being more effeminate in some stories than other ones. Or maybe a particular character wears different clothes, different form/genitals/gender, and look older or younger than they really are. Though all characters involved in sex would be at least 18. I guess these'd be sort of like a bunch of AUs.

On the other hand, some stories might take a few elements from other stories of mine, such as a Shadow X Amy fic that takes some continuity from the opening of Mobian Midnight, or maybe some where Tails is in a romantic (but physically open) relationship with Zooey the Vixen. For these, I thought I might put little referrals/links to other stories of mine, to clarify some continuity, and/or slip it in the story itself. And maybe, I could make a short, little story that catches up those specific details, in decompressed form.

I think this kind of approach would lend me a lot more flexibility to stories, lemon, and allow me to experiment more with kinks, but allow me to justify it with character, likability, and a form of plot.

What do you think? I'd like feedback on this sort of thing, so please leave a comment!


End file.
